Lisa and Santa
by RDF-J6
Summary: This story is my Christmas card to all of you who have taken the time out to read my stories this year. I know I should be working on completing my other stories, but it's Christmas and I couldn't resist it. I hope you will enjoy reading this story.


DISCLAIMER: ROBOTECH and its associated characters are registered copyrighted trademarks and are the property of HARMONY GOLD, Inc. Copyright infringement is for storytelling purposes only and is not intended. Other characters and situations are of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to any person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended. Story can be downloaded and printed for the reader's enjoyment. The cutting, copying, pasting, quoting, plagiarizing or changing of this story is prohibited. Any publishing of this story in any magazine or fanzine without the author's permission is strictly prohibited.

BACKGROUND OF THE STORY: This one shot story takes place post Sentinels. It's Christmastime and Rick and Lisa's son Roy was told something that made Roy cry. Rick and Lisa want to make their son's first Christmas he will remember, a memory he will treasure for always and what their son was told is gong to make things not easy to accomplish but not so difficult to complete.

AUTHOR'S PERSONAL NOTES: Christmas has always been my favorite time of year. Yeah, I know it's been too commercialized; it's a stressful time of year and all the rest, but haven't all holidays now been commercialized these days. But I loved Christmas ever since I was little. If Christmas could come around more than once a year, I would love it. The first Christmas I remember as a little boy was when I was in the first grade. My parents and I lived in a small duplex across the street from a Methodist church we went to until I was in the 8th grade. My parents brought a real live pine tree and decorated it so beautifully. I was so enchanted by the tree that I couldn't take my eyes off the tree. It was the only time I could remember that my parents decorated a tree but I remember Christmas morning and seeing presents underneath the tree. I think I played with my new toys until it was time to go to bed. It's a memory that I will always treasure for the rest of my life.

I always wanted to do a ROBOTECH Christmas story but I couldn't come up with a good plot and storyline until now. If you think this story is too sappy, get over it. Stop being a Scrooge and a Grinch and just enjoy reading the story. I hope you will enjoy reading this story as my Christmas card to you who have taken the time out this past year to read my stories and post comments on them.

LISA AND SANTA

Admiral Rick Hunter walked back to his quarters after a long day in the Situation Room. The Sentinels campaign is now complete, the Invid has been destroyed and T.R Edwards' treachery has been found out and he was stopped with no time to spare. Many good friends and allies were lost during this long campaign but the war has been won and they are now on their way back to Earth. If only the hyper drive engines would hold out during the long journey back, they should be back on Earth in under a year. Earth sadly wasn't spared from the wrath of the Invid but thanks to Captain Scott Bernard and his band of freedom fighters, Reflex Point was destroyed and the Invid was stopped. It will be quite a task to rebuild Earth again but they were able to do once before after the Zentraedi Wars, they will do it again.

Lisa has stand down the fleet from General Quarters thus giving Rick the chance to order the veritech squadrons to ease up on the constant patrols saving a lot of wear and tear on the fighters, pilots and the maintenance crews. Rick looked at his watch. Roy should be home from school now. Rick then remembered that it's Christmas and smiled. Rick always enjoyed Christmas since he was little. He remembers Pop was always able to get Rick what he wanted for Christmas despite only making meager money from the flying circus and his monthly retirement check from the air force. He entered their quarters whistling a Christmas song. He opened the door to their quarters and walked in. He noticed his son sitting at the kitchen table with his elbows on the table, his face resting in the palms of his hands and with a long look of sadness on his face. Rick walked over to his son and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Hi son, how was school today?"

"Fine dad."

"Well you don't look fine. What's wrong? What happened at school today?"

Roy was quiet for a long time until he realized that Rick wasn't going to leave him alone until he tells Rick what's wrong with him. Roy sighed.

"Today at school Chris Hanson said that because we're in deep space and Santa lives on Earth at the North Pole, there's no way Santa Claus can come to us in time for Christmas. Is he right daddy? Will Santa come to us in time for Christmas?" Roy asked as he was looking at his father with tears in his eyes.

Rick had to do some quick thinking on his feet. "Of course Roy, Santa will come to you in time for Christmas. Chris Hanson doesn't know what he's talking about. Santa always visits you for Christmas. If he didn't you wouldn't have presents under the tree, right?"

Roy nodded his head.

"Did you write out your list of what you want for Christmas for Santa, your mom and me to look at?"

Roy shook his head.

"Why don't you start working on your list? Do you have homework to do?"

Roy nodded his head.

"Why don't you go into your bedroom and start doing your homework. After you're finished with your homework, start writing out your list. If you need help in doing your homework, let me or your mom know ok."

"Ok daddy." Roy said without much feeling as he got up from the kitchen table and stated walking to his bedroom.

After Roy left he kitchen table, Rick sat down and began to think. What his son told him distressed him. Roy's first Christmas he should remember with fondness was in danger of one he would want to forget because of one smart Alec know it all kid. He sat down at the kitchen table quietly rapping his fingers on the table deep in thought. He needed to do something but how, he didn't know. He then remembered that one year when he played Santa at Skull Squadron's Christmas party the year they landed on Earth after the battle with the Zentraedi Grand Fleet.

Even though he played Santa for that one time, he kept the costume in hopes that he would play Santa again. Even though it has been years since he put on the Santa suit, he hoped that the suit would still fit. Even though he wasn't active now as he was when he younger, he did manage to stay fit by exercising as much as he can. After all of Rick and Lisa's belongings were transferred from their house to their quarters on board the SDF-3, Rick remembered the costume stuffed in a box he did not bother to mark. Rick couldn't remember which box the costume was in but he was bound and determined to find it. He was going to save Roy's Christmas no matter how long it was going to take him to find the costume. Rick quietly slammed his hand on the table and walked to their bedroom. He closed the door and walked to a large closed door space that served as Rick and Lisa's storage space. He opened the door and began to look through all the boxes, which there were many.

'_It has to be here somewhere. Maybe it's with the Christmas tree and the other Christmas stuff.'_ Rick said to himself.

As Rick began to open the boxes, he found their Christmas tree and several Santa hats. He shrugged his shoulders and put one of the Santa hats on his head.

'_That means that the Santa costume must be here somewhere close.'_

Rick then set aside the box containing the Christmas tree. The more boxes Rick opened, the more disappointed he became. But still, Rick did not give up. He knew that the Santa costume must be here somewhere. As he was looking for the costume, he heard the door to their quarters being open.

"Rick! Roy! I'm home!"

"Hi mommy." Roy said from his bedroom.

Lisa walked into her son's bedroom where Roy was doing his homework. She walked up to her son and kissed him on the cheek. Roy wiped the spot where his mother kissed him with his hand. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"How was your day today, sweetheart?"

"It was fine mommy."

"Are you doing your homework?"

"Yes mommy."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine for now mommy."

"If you need any help, you let me or daddy know. Ok"

"I will mommy."

Lisa began walking to their bedroom when she noticed that the door was closed. She opened the door and saw a lot boxes on the floor and on their bed and Rick in his uniform with a Santa hat on his head. Lisa was shocked and angry.

"Rick, I want to know what is going on in here!"

Rick put his finger to his lips as a sign to tell Lisa to be quiet.

"Rick, what's going on in here?" Lisa said quietly but harshly.

Rick began to tell Lisa what Roy told him when he walked into their quarters. As Rick was telling Lisa, she became angry herself. Not at Rick but at what the boy told Roy.

"And that is why I have all these boxes out. I'm trying to find the Santa suit."

"Let me help you Rick."

"Wait. Hold on Lisa." Rick said as he put the other Santa hat on Lisa's head. "There you go, Mrs. Claus." Rick said with a smile.

Lisa grinned when Rick put the Santa hat on her head. Afterward, they began to look for the Santa suit. It had taken Rick and Lisa almost 15 minutes until they found the Santa suit. It was Lisa who found the suit. Rick had a relieved look on his face and kissed Lisa on the lips.

"Honey, you're a lifesaver." Rick said with a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome, Santa." Lisa said with a smile.

Rick and Lisa then began to move all the boxes back to their storage space.

Day before Christmas Eve

After the SDF-3 left Earth's orbit, throughout the REF search for the Invid, meeting the Sentinels and their help in battling the Invid, the SDF-3 and the fleet never had an organized Christmas party for the children or even for everyone for that matter. Now that the main goal of defeating the Invid was accomplished, Lisa felt now is the right time for the fleet to enjoy a Christmas party for the children. Up until now, only families and individual offices had their own Christmas party because fleet was always on high alert and fighting the Invid.

The Christmas party was being held at the main galley on the SDF-3. The galley was filled with children eating cookies baked by the cooks and drinking punch. All of them were waiting for Santa to arrive. Lisa walked to the front of galley and waved her arms in trying to get the children to quiet down. She stood near a big chair decked out in red. Roy came up to his mother and tapped her on the leg.

"Where's daddy, mommy?"

"Daddy had to go to the Situation Room because Uncle Max needed him. Something came up in the Situation Room." Lisa said thinking quickly on her feet.

"Ok."

"Alright children quiet down and have a seat on the floor!"

Slowly the galley began to grow quiet and children began to look over at where Lisa was standing.

"Ok kids. Are all of you ready for Santa to come?"

"Yeah!" was the reply that came from the throats of dozens of children.

"Well, he can't come until he hears his song. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, here we go." Lisa held her arms in the air as if she is director of the children's choir.

Oh! You better watch out,  
you better not cry,  
you better not pout,  
I'm telling you why:  
Santa Claus is coming to town!  
He's making a list,  
He's checking it twice,  
gonna find out who's naughty or nice.  
Santa Claus is coming to town!  
He sees you when you're sleeping,  
he knows when you're awake.  
He knows when you've been bad or good,  
so be good for goodness sake!  
So...You better watch out, you better not cry  
you better not pout, I'm telling you why.  
Santa Claus is coming to town.

As if on queue, Santa arrived from the back of the galley waving his hand and slinging a sack over his shoulder

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas everyone!"

Immediately dozens of children's eyes went to back of the galley. A cheer then came up as many the same kids saw Santa walking down to his chair. As Lisa was watching the scene from the front of the galley, she couldn't help but smile with pride at what Rick was doing.

'_This is only his second time playing Santa and already he's an old pro at this.'_

Lisa then looked down in front as she saw her son with his friend Chris Hanson. She noticed Roy hitting Chris on the shoulder and saying something to him. She couldn't hear what Roy was saying to Chris but she could read his lips.

"See, Chris. I told you Santa would be here."

'_You tell him Roy.'_ Lisa said to herself.

"Alright children, go ahead and line up behind each other and tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

Santa walked to his chair and sat down. Several junior officers and enlisted people in Santa hats helped the children in getting in line single file. The first child that came up and sat on Santa's lap was a young girl that looked a little like Dana Sterling.

"And what's your name, little lady?"

"Aurora Sterling."

"Are you the daughter of Max and Miriya Sterling?"

"Yes Santa."

"And what you would like for Christmas Aurora?"

Several children later, a young 7 year old with Rick's features and Lisa's green eyes came up and sat on Santa's lap.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! And what's your name little man?"

"Roy Hunter."

"Roy Hunter. You wouldn't happen to be the son of Admirals Rick and Lisa Hunter?"

"Yes I am Santa."

"Have you been a good boy this year?"

"Yes."

"You're not taking advantage of the other kids just because you're the son of Admiral Rick and Lisa Hunter?"

"No."

"That's good. Because Santa doesn't like children who take advantage of others just because of whom their parents are. Now, what do you want for Christmas?"

As Roy was telling Santa what he wants for Christmas, Lisa already knew what Roy wanted for Christmas because he told her and Rick earlier. One of the presents he wanted was a model Shadow Fighter. Lisa immediately went to R&D and had them get to work on building a model Alpha Shadow for Roy. The model should be finished by Christmas Eve.

Rick sat in the chair cheerfully and listened to every request the children had. After he let the last child down from his lap, Santa got up from his chair.

"Well kids. Santa has to go back to his workshop on Earth at the North Pole and start working on your presents. All of you will be good before then?"

"Yes Santa!"

"Be good boys and girls! And be asleep when Santa comes! Good bye boys and girls!" Rick said as he was waving.

"Good bye Santa!" All the children were saying as they were waving back at Santa.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa said as he walked out of the galley.

All of the children began opening presents they were given at a present exchange. Lisa took advantage of the situation and walked out to a side room near the galley. Rick was getting out of his Santa suit and was putting on his uniform. Lisa walked up to her husband, wrapped her arms loosely around Rick's neck and kissed him.

"Honey, you did such a good job. I can't be more proud of you."

"Don't mention it, Lisa. I don't mind doing it. Besides, I still have tomorrow night to play Santa."

"You finish putting on your uniform and come to the party. Roy asked about you and wondered where you were before the party started."

"Ok."

Late night Christmas Eve

Rick, Lisa and Roy went to a candlelight Christmas Eve service at one of the chapels that was on board the SDF-3. After they came back to their quarters from the chapel, Lisa told Roy to get out his clothes

"Roy, you take off your clothes so you can take a bath. After you're done, put on your pajamas and get into bed early because Santa is coming tonight. I'll read you a story after you get into bed."

"Will you read me that story about Santa coming on Christmas Eve with his reindeer?"

"Yes, I'll read you that story."

"Will daddy be in bed with me when you read to me that story?"

"Yes, I'll be with you Roy. Now go take off your clothes like mommy told you so you can take your bath."

"Ok daddy."

Roy ran off to the bathroom. As his son was taking his bath, Rick went to their bedroom to get the Santa suit. Lisa helped her son with is bath. After rinsing his hair and body off, Lisa helped Roy in drying himself off and putting on his pajamas. Roy and Lisa then got out of the bathroom Roy ran up to where Rick was sitting at sat on his lap.

"Are you going to leave some cookies and milk for Santa?" Rick asked his son.

"Thank you daddy, I almost forgot."

Roy and Rick went to the kitchen and while Roy was putting some Christmas cookies on a plate, Rick poured a glass of milk. They left the plate and glass on the kitchen table. The two then walked back to the couch and sat down with Roy resting his head in his father's chest. Lisa sat down next to Rick and rested her head on Rick's shoulder. After a while, Lisa decided it was time for Roy to go to bed. Rick agreed and carrying Roy in his arms, the Hunter family walked to Roy's bedroom.

After tucking Roy into bed, Lisa went to Roy's bookcase and took out a book. With Rick reclining in the bed with his arm around his son, Lisa began reading Clement Clarke Moore's poem "A Visit from Saint Nicholas". Halfway through listening to the poem, Roy's eyes were slowly closing. Roy wanted to listen to the entire poem but he was getting sleepy. After Lisa finished reading the line; "Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night", Lisa kissed Roy on the forehead and turned off the light that was next to Roy's bed. Roy's parents slowly and quietly walked out of their son's bedroom and slowly closed the door. They walked into the bedroom where Lisa helped Rick get into his Santa suit.

Rick and Lisa then began to put all of the presents they received from friends, co-workers and subordinates under the artificial Christmas tree. After stacking all of the presents under the tree, Rick and Lisa sat down on the floor looking at each other with love in their eyes.

"Would you like to have your Christmas present now or in the morning Mrs. Hunter?"

"It doesn't matter because I already have my Christmas presents with me. I don't need anything more." Lisa replied quietly with love in her voice.

Lisa then parted her lips and closed in on Rick. Rick met her halfway and soon they began kissing each other. Unbeknownst to Rick and Lisa, Roy quietly got out of bed and sneaked a peak. When he saw his mother and what he thought was Santa Claus kissing each other, Roy's eyes went wide. He then let a smirk come across his face.

'_Mommy's kissing Santa Claus! Wait till I tell daddy what mommy's doing with Santa Claus!'_


End file.
